


What is that?

by Okumen



Series: 31 Days (2014) One-to-One Works [8]
Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: M/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexia wonders about something she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is that?

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days community theme:  
> September 21st, 2014 - "Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much."

She couldn't really say it was a good idea. Really, why in the world would anyone think it was a good idea? Who would ever even _suggest_ it?

Lady Alexia Maccon had never been very fond of Major Channing, even if he had shown to have some less dislikable traits not all too long ago, and she had never been all that fond of Lord Ambrose, either.

So why, for all that is scientific and logical, would anyone find it a good idea to put them in the same room? Or to even invite them to the same function, for that matter. She didn't know much about either of them - even if she knew enough to have an opinion - but she at least knew when a combination was simply _made_ for catastrophes.

But for some reason, they had not gone at each other's throats yet. It rather seemed they were regarding each other with some wary kind of interest, if Alexia had to call it anything. She would much rather prefer if they didn't show any kind of interest in each other at all, to be honest. It would be so much easier if they simply ignored each other completely, but she never expected something like that to happen.

So what was this?

They were obviously watching each other, but they seemed to stay away from each other almost on purpose, and the question as to _why_ was almost a little unbearable, as it was so confusing.

"Professor Lyall," she called the werewolfs name as she approached where he stood conversing with Biffy, and he looked over at her. "Yes, Lady Maccon?" She made a motion towards where Major Channing and Lord Ambrose were pointedly _not_ interacting. "What in the world are they up to?"

"They are entertaining ladies," Lyall said, stating what was obvious to all of them. Alexia placed a hand on a hip, giving him a _look_. "You are fully aware of what I mean." Biffy followed the progress with interest, silently moving his gaze between all subjects of the conversation. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew the answer to her question as well, although perhaps not with as many details as Lyall likely did. She _had_ realized that Lyall was closer to Channing than she had expected, after all.

Lyall hesitated, but proceeded when Lady Maccon gave him another stern alpha look. "It so happens," he started slowly, appearing to be choosing his words with care. "that Channing and Lord Ambrose have been, simply put, seeing each other on some occasions."

Alexia looked between Lyall, and the targets of her observations. "What are you insinuating?" she asked, just to understand clearly. She couldn't exactly say that she saw what she guessed Lyall met. "Those two?"

"It's not all uncommon among military men," Lyall pointed out. Alexia crossed her arms over her bosom. "I am aware. However, I was assuming that Major Channing was too proud for such a thing, and most of all, with Lord Ambrose. I cannot say that I approve."

"It's his choice, not ours." Lyall remarked, and linked arms with Biffy. "If you will excuse us, Lady Maccon. I have some people that I wish to introduce to our young Biffy."

She was sure that Lyall was running away from more questioning, but she would make sure to catch him later on, when he couldn't make excuses. She should also speak to Major Channing, but she did dread that conversation to quite an extent.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how it happened but I ended up having Ambrose/Channing as OTP and well...
> 
> I need to reread the books and stuff before writing any proper fics with PP, but I want to write something longer and a crossover with some other canons later on once I've done that.


End file.
